Kanto Arc - What Am I Here For?
by Story Time With MercyBot
Summary: I've always loved books and games. From the backgrounds of their characters to the story they follow, it always drew me in like a moth to a flame. Then came that fated day, but I can't tell you here. It would probably be best if you instead pick up this book and find out for yourself what exactly I mean... (Warning, there will be cursing, though I try to keep it to a minimum.)
1. Prologue

_o0o_

Usually, my days are pretty boring. Wake up, feed the animals, use the bathroom, get on xbox and talk to my friends; it became routine after a while. Don't get me wrong, I love talking to my friends every day, but some days I yearned for adventure, to loose myself in the moment. Usually, that's what a good book is for, but I've been wanting more than my books and games as of late.

I love the fantastic adventures and amazing melodies games and books spin. They make your imagination run and dance, they cause your mind to spin their own dreams and tales, but even more, they make you yearn to write your own story, to go out and explore. I'm not the most energetic person, but I'd love to go out and run and laugh and enjoy what are behind the doors of possibility opened by the stories written by the weavers of tales.

We all yearn for much more than our simple daily lives deep down, so why not take a chance. Explore a little, and maybe a new adventure will be read to us. That's what I wanted, and who would have thought I'd find one of those mysterious doors in my own back yard. Who'd have thought I'd begin to weave my own tale in the stars and beyond... Why don't I show you what happened, after I fell into a black void. After I was dropped into a colorful new world.

We go back to when I was more curious than ever, back to what seems like a few months ago but was in fact many years ago.

I was young, curious, and wide eyed; I thought anything was possible. Before the veil that separated reality and fantasy became tangible. Far back when anything that happened in my dreams were possible. Where you could be anything from a rabbit, to the best doctor in the world with a little bit of imagination.

I was about eighteen at the time, my imagination still wild as I drew up picture after picture, dreamt dream after dream, though nothing ever seemed right, that is until I took a tumble and the world exploded into color. That was when I realized my own adventure was just past my front door.

Turn the page my friend. This story is only just beginning...


	2. Where Am I?

"Hello." - Human Speach

'Chansey!' - Untranslated Pokémon Speech

 **"Oddish!"** \- Translated Pokémon Speech

 _'How are you?'_ \- Thoughts

 _ **"I'm perfectly fine."**_ \- Pokédex Speech

 _"That's wonderful to hear."_ \- Telepathy

_o0o_

A soft groan of pain escapes bite reddened lips as small, pale hands slap the ground, pushing up their owner. A round, pale face was scrunched in irritation as the person sat back on their calves, wiping dirt from their face in rather clumsy motions. The person hissed under their breath as they slowly stood, a hand going to a long, thin cut across one knee.

"Damn, my chest hurts." They mumbled, voice soft and young sounding, They brought a hand to their chest, wincing in pain as the motion jolted their breasts and jostled what was most likely a large, dark bruise, "Ugh, I think there's a bruise now. With how it's feeling, it'll hurt for days... Lucky me." The person, now confirmed female, mumbled. Twigs and leaves where tangled in her short hair and she wore torn and rumpled clothing.

The young girl stood a little straighter and removed her hand from her leg. She grimaced and adjusted her rumpled clothing so it wasn't quite so bunched up. The cut on her knee stung something fierce but she'd have to ignore it until she found out where she was and where the nearest place of civilization was.

Once she did, she'd be able to get her cut cleaned and wrapped. With a sigh, she started walking in a random direction, hoping to find a path of some sort soon. Despite being somewhere strange, the sound of wind rushing through grass and the chirping of birds allowed her to relax a little. Her eyes stung as she wiped sweat from her brow. How she wished there were at least a few clouds in the sky to provide some kind of cover from the harsh light of the sun as it beat down on the back of her neck.

It was certainly hotter out than she recalled, as it had been quite cold before she blacked out, "Maybe it's just one of those days. The sun comes out later and it feels like bloody summer." She mumbled, huffing as the heat caused her to tire more quickly. Still, she kept trudging through tall grass before she finally found a path.

The girl's eyes lit up, their dark, murky depths sparkling like water in the sunlight. It wasn't much of a path as it looked old. It was a simple dirt path, mostly overgrown by weeds and the like. However it was still a fairly well trodden path as time hadn't swept it away completely.

As she walked down the path, the girl felt the need to take a break, feeling like she'd been walking for several hours already. She stopped and sat down, pulling her legs under herself so as to sit on them. She'd been walking long enough that she had started to see the faint outline of what was either a city or a town.

Glancing up at the sky, she noticed that it had begun to darken and, despite the exhaustion seeping into her bones, she stood and started walking towards civilization. Dirt had started to smear across the cuts she had, making them burn like fire while the injury on her chest throbbed with every step.

_o0o_

Her breath was coming in soft pants by the time she reached the outskirts of the city. She saw a sign and reading it, she paled. Having seen a fair few of the 'birds' on her way here, she now had a pretty good idea of where she was, even more so seeing that the sign read 'Viridian City'. No city nor town where she lived had such a name, nor anywhere else she could think of.

Soon her attention was caught by a very tall woman, and her appearance was more than enough to tell the girl that, indeed, she was very far from home. The woman had come from a small police station wearing a basic police woman's uniform, colored dark blue with hints of light blue and red. The uniform had a simple, knee length skirt, a black strap across the chest and a blue and black police cap bearing a gold star at the front.

Rather than appearing hostile, the woman, practically towering over the girl by a whole foot, looked very worried. The girl's eyes saw her lips moving as she spoke, but she heard no words through the ringing in her ears. The woman gently placed a hand on her shoulder and led her into the station where an excitable ginger puppy bounded up to them. It had large, blue eyes, a cream belly, black stripes, and a thick tuft of cream fur atop its head.

The woman coaxed her into sitting on a small, cushy couch where the dog jumped up to her and nudged her hand, asking for a scratch. Meanwhile the woman grabbed what appeared to be a cell phone and walked off, dialing on it.

The girl turned her attention to the strangely colored puppy and started petting it, scratching behind its ears and rubbing its belly when it rolled over. It felt like ages before the woman came back and after a moment, she pulled the girl to stand and led her outside where a red and white ambulance sat.

The girl felt scared as she was coaxed into the back, the woman and puppy climbing in with her. A man dressed in white, whom the girl assumed was a docter, looked her over, seeming to take note of any injuries she had and where she winced upon being tapped.

_o0o_

It had been what felt like hours to the girl. The ambulance had stopped outside of a large building with a bright, red roof and she'd been taken inside before her injuries were treated by yet another tall woman. This woman had on a simple nurse uniform with a fluffy skirt, pink apron, and a white cap with a red cross on it.

While it had been a while, the girl was only just started to hear more clearly again, the earlier ringing having stopped, though the sounds were muted, as if being heard through water. The nurse had wrapped her cuts and scrapes and put some odd gel stuff on the bruise that had been on her chest before covering it. The bruise had been worse than she thought, spanning across her entire collar bone and inching over her left shoulder.

She was currently sitting in a small hospital room, feeling like someone just in a car accident, what with the banadages neatly wrapped up to her chin and over most of her arms and legs. She was trying to hear what was being said, though it was difficult with the voice muffled through a door. The nurse and the officer kept casting glances at her through a window, their expressions neutral.

"Why was she alone? It doesn't make sense. She should have had a pokémon with her." Were the muffled words from the nurse.

"I don't know, but her injuries were terrible. I have an idea as to why she was alone. I don't think she even remembers what happened. She could hear just fine when we where asking but she only gave us confused looks." The officer said before sighing, "I have to go, Joy. You should probably try and find out more. If anything, at least leave Chansey with her. Just in case."

With that the officer left and the nurse, Joy, waved over to someone. A pink, egg-like creature waddled into view and Joy gestered to her, "I want you to stay in this room at least until morning. Jenny doesn't believe it's safe to leave her alone. Just make sure she doesn't try to get up without help and try and keep her calm."

The creature gave an odd chirp of its name before Joy left and it entered the room. It walked in a waddle on small, rounded feet and it hand stubby little arms and a large, cream colored egg in a pouch on its belly.

'Chansey!' The creature, named Chansey, chirped happily. It walked over to a chair that sat by her bed and hopped onto it, seeming to get comfortable. The girl, feeling quite drained, soon fell asleep, sighing softly as a soft lullaby soothed her.

_o0o_

Name: N/A

Age: N/A

Sex: Female

Weight Carry Limit: 0lbs/60lbs.

Money: N/A

Place of Birth: N/A

Home Town: N/A

Items: old and worn clothing, faded photo identification


	3. Attack At The Hospital!

"Hello." - Human Speach

'Chansey!' - Untranslated Pokémon Speech

 **"Oddish!"** \- Translated Pokémon Speech

 _'How are you?'_ \- Thoughts

 _ **"I'm perfectly fine."**_ \- Pokédex Speech

 _"That's wonderful to hear."_ \- Telepathy

_o0o_

There was a loud crash and the girl was startled awake. She sat up abruptly before regretting it as a sharp pain hit her chest. She groaned as a soft, frantic chirping called her attention.

'Chan! Chansey sey!' The egg-like creature was running around, almost in a panic, as it unhooked the bed she was on from the wall. It threw open the door while the girl was still stunned at the creature's agility. Then suddenly, she was moving as the creature -Chansey she grumbled to herself- started pushing her bed out of the room and down a long hall, though the hall was eerily dark.

The girl's heart thumped in her chest as her breath came in rapid, uneven takes. There was what sounded like an explosion to the right and thick, dark clouds of smoke came flooding into the dark hall.

A long, purple snake with a gold band around its throat shot from the smoke, hissing threateningly. Panicked, the girl scrambled from the bed flinching as her movement jostled her injuries. Shaking, she grabbed Chansey's stubby arm and tugged, running in the direction they had come, away from the large serpent.

Adrenaline and fear made her heart race faster as she opened a random door and shoved Chansey inside before following herself. She closed the door behind her before realizing that this room was well lit. The nurse from earlier that day, Joy, along with a black haired boy and ginger haired girl were in the room, grabbing up several red and white balls and putting them on a small machine where they all vanished.

Joy looked to the door and seemed to relax a bit, "Good Chansey. Miss, I know you're injured but would you and Chansey please grab as many pokéballs as possible and put them on the belt? We need to hurry."

Her heart still racing, the girl nodded and shakingly grabbed a couple of the balls from a shelf and placed them on the machine, trying to ignore the odd warmth she felt from them. A few minutes after she started helping, the door buckled inward before being blown off its hinges. Smoke came pouring in as two teens walked into the room. One was a girl with long, crimson hair, and the other a boy with chin length blue hair. Following behind them was the huge snake from before and a large, purple ball thing that appeared to have several craters in it as it hovered a foot or two off the ground.

The ball gave a wheezing cough while the snake hissed, "It took a while to find you," The woman huffed, blue eyes glaring at Joy, "Now, there's no need to fight. Give us the pokémon and we leave you alone."

The girl shuddered and she clutched at the small ball in her hands, having only just picked it up. It grew a little warmer in response, "Never!" She flinched, hissing under her breath as pain shot through her chest again. She looked to the dark haired boy as he stood in front of a small bed, where a battered and bruised yellow rodent lay. A rodent the girl knew the moment she laid eyes on it.

She was willing to help, as she had more than enough knowledge to do so, but she hesitated, having no experience to back it up. The dark haired boy threw a random ball in his hands after, somehow, making it grow larger. It popped open but nothing happened.

Everything was quiet, though the man and woman at the door were snickering, "Some of them are empty. This is the abandoned pokémon section and a few of them have been adopted." Joy said, her voice shaking as Chansey hugged her leg in a futile effort to calm her down.

"Could I help?" The girl asked, a shaking hand still holding tightly to a ball.

"If you know how." The ginger girl sniffed, making the girl twitch as she disliked her tone of voice.

The girl looked to the boy, scooting a little closer, "How to you make them big?" She asked.

He grinned, grabbing another ball from the shelf, "You push a button on the bottom and throw it!" He said, quite loudly. The ball he threw now released a small, brown and tan bird that panicked and flew back into its ball in a flash of red light while the man and woman laughed hysterically.

"Like a stupid little bird will stop us!" The man guffawed.

The girl turned over the ball in her hands before finding a small, almost unseen button on its bottom. She pressed it and the ball grew from the size of a marble to the size of a baseball. It also gained a bit of weight as well.

She threw it, though a bit weakly and in a burst of white light, a large, purple rodent jumped from the ball. It looked around for a moment before squeaking in fear at the large snake before it.

"You can do it!" The girl said, her voice trailing off into a squeak. The rodent looked back at her, seeming to get a little courage as it wasn't alone, "T-try a tackle!"

The rodent nodded and its body glowed a faint, white light before it charged head first into the snake, knocking it a ways back, "That was awesome!" She cheered getting a bit louder and more energetic.

The ginger girl threw a ball, this one coming from the red bag at her feet and from it came a white and orange fish with a sharp horn. It flailed uselessly on the land before the girl, Ginger, growled and recalled it.

The snake, in the distraction had coiled around the purple rodent and begun squeezing, "B-bite it!" She shouted, ingoring Ginger as she fought with the boy. The rodent, wincing from pain, opened its jaws and its sharp teeth shone black before it bit down on the snakes strong hide.

The snake seemed to _shriek_ in pain as it released the rodent, whom gave a squeaky, 'Rat!' of delight at being released.

"I'll help." The girl looked at Joy as she stepped next to her, Chansey in tow, "Hand me that blue pokéball on the shelf." The girl nodded and grabbed it before handing it to the nurse.

The nurse threw that ball and a creature with red feet and a body covered in blue-green tentacles popped from it, "Tie them up Tangela! Vine Whip!" The creature jumped and lashed out, tentacles flying in every direction and tying up the man and woman as well as their creatures.

Meanwhile, she carefully picked up the purple rodent, rubbing its sides in a massaging motion to hopefully sooth any pain of being constricted. The rodent relaxed in her hold as she smiled at it, "Thanks for the help little fella." She mumbled, giving it a gentle hug.

A tap on her uninjured shoulder drew her attention. Joy smiled, "Rattata can stay here but the other pokémon need to be transported still." She nodded, setting down the rodent and handing Joy the ball it came in.

She tucked it in her pocket and they resumed putting balls on the machine's belt while Joy called what was most likely the police.

_o0o_

(swap to first person)

It had been several hours and the sun was now rising. All the balls had been sent away, save for the one the rodent came in. The man and woman who had attacked had been taken away while their pokémon were sent to a daycare for rehabilitation.

The kids and I were currently sitting in the main room while Joy looked over the cut on my leg, which had started to bleed again. The purple rodent, Rattata it had been called, was laying on my lap during this. Since everything had calmed down, I felt very tired. I vaguely heard Joy saying she'd renew the ID that had been found on me before I fell asleep. My last thought wondering what ID she'd been talking about.

_o0o_

Name: N/A

Age: N/A

Sex: Female

Weight Carry Limit: 0lbs/60lbs.

Money: N/A

Place of Birth: N/A

Home Town: N/A

Items: old and worn clothing, faded photo identification

1.) Rattata - Normal - Male - Lv5 - Run Away - N/A - Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Bite - purple rodent


	4. A New Name And A New Friend?

"Hello." - Human Speach

'Chansey!' - Untranslated Pokémon Speech

 **"Oddish!"** \- Translated Pokémon Speech

 _'How are you?'_ \- Thoughts

 _ **"I'm perfectly fine."**_ \- Pokédex Speech

 _"That's wonderful to hear."_ \- Telepathy

_o0o_

The first thing I saw upon waking were large, amber eyes on a tanned face. I squeaked while my own, dark eyes widened, "Sorry!" A familiar voice said as the eyes moved away. I was in a bed again in clean sleeping clothes. The dark haired boy from before was sitting at my bedside, his yellow rodent sitting on his lap whilst he stroked its head.

"Nurse Joy was really worried when you suddenly passed out. So I asked if I could stay until you woke to thank you. If you hadn't come with Chansey when you did, I don't think Nurse Joy would of had the courage to stand up to those guys. Oh! My name is Ash! This is my partner Pikachu."

The creature, Pikachu, chirped happily. I sat up slowly, very aware of how sore I felt, "Thanks but it was only coincidence I was here." I said, staring down at my lap, "Though I am glad I was there, even if I didn't do much to help."

I smiled at the kid, "Well, its all in the past now. Nurse Joy asked that I take you to her when you wake up, that is if you can walk. She needs help setting up your new ID card." I blinked for a moment before nodding.

"I think I can. I only feel a bit sore right now."

Ash nodded, "Well, I'm staying here for a few days if you need help with anything. I've decided to train Pikachu a bit before going any further."

"That's a good idea." I muttered as I got out of the bed, shivering as my bare feet touched the cold tile floor, "Its smarter to train and get stronger, maybe catch new pokémon, before you go ahead on your journey. At least, that's what I know," my mind raced as I decided to come up with a small lie, "I really have no experiance dealing with pokemon. Only knowledge. My parents hated pokémon and refused to let me travel so I ran away."

I walked towards the door as Ash stood and followed me, "I couldn't take it anymore. I want to travel to new places and learn all there is to know. I don't want to be cooped up forever, stuck with only what my books and parents tell me. I'd rather travel and grow old alone over being married off when I'm old enough. What's the point of life if you can't have just one day to yourself?" I was starting to get a bit nervous. My little lie was getting bigger, "I'm only here because I snitched some money from my mother's purse and caught a plane here. Since I had no pokémon, I had no defense when I got into trouble."

Ash looked deep in thought, "S-sorry! I didn't mean to ramble!" He looked up at me and grinned as he stopped and opened a door.

"Its no problem." He said, still grinning widely, "Nurse Joy should be in here."

I nodded, feeling nervous about my lie. He seemed to believe it. In the room, Joy sat at a desk on a large computer hooked to a strange looking machine. She turned her head to us and smiled as the rodent from last night jumped from her lap and hopped up to rest on my right shoulder. I stumbled a bit, unused to the sudden weight.

"Hello there! I just need you to fill out a few parts. I have your height and weight with your hair and eye colors and gender, but I need your name and age. Since that little Rattata seems to have grown attached to you, I'm issuing him as your starter so you'll have some protection when you start traveling again."

I nodded, my hands settling crossed at my waist, "C-Callarose... My name is Callarose Lyn and I'm eighteen." Nurse Joy nodded as I spelled out my name. Well, it wasn't really my name, but she didn't need to know that. As long as I was here, I may as well go under a different name.

"Okay, everything is in order." Joy said as she pressed a button and there was a loud, whirring sound before the machine spat out a small card, "Here miss Lyn. This is your new card. Keep it on you at all times." I nodded and took it. There wasn't a photo on it but the back had a black bar across it, likely so it could be scanned, "Since I have your ID number in my computer still, I'm going to assign Rattata to your name. It won't take long at all. If you go back to your room, I'll bring his pokéball to you along with some fresh clothes and supplies. You had nothing on you when you arrived so I asked Jenny if she could get some things for when you travel again."

I nodded again and left the room with Ash, wondering why Joy was being so kind. She had no reason to but maybe that's just who she was.

_o0o_

A few hours later, I was in the main room wearing a simple blue shirt and jean shorts with plain tennis shoes. The bandages I wore stretched down to my ankle on one leg and my knee on my other while the bandages that could be seen on my arms went down to my elbows. I had the rattata's ball, Squeaky as I'd started calling him, clipped to my waist. It was odd but there were several areas on the waist of my shorts where the ball could've been clipped, not that I minded. I currently had my card in a small pocket inside the bag Joy had given me with everything inside.

Upon being asked when I could travel again, Joy had said in about a week. By then my bruise would be almost completely gone and my cuts and scrapes will have healed enough that falling wouldn't open them or make them worse. For now, I was only allowed outside if Squeaky was with me, just in case I ran into trouble, though it was highly unlikely I would.

I could only hope I'd be able to find out what happened in the first place. Last thing I remembered was leaving home with the intention of walking along my usual route and then everything is gone.

_o0o_

Name: Callarose 'Callera' Lyn

Age: 18

Sex: Female

Weight Carry Limit: 10lbs/60lbs.

Money: 100

Place of Birth: Unknown

Home Town: Unknown

Items: pokeball(3), change of clothes(2), water bottle(3), pokemon food bowl(2), pokemon food(1lbs), photo ID

1.) Squeaky(Rattata) - Normal - Male - Lv5 - Run Away - N/A - Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Bite - Gift from Joy for protection while traveling

_o0o_

Name: Ashton 'Ash" Ketchum

Age: 10

Sex: Male

Money: 500

Place of Birth: Viridian City Emergency Hospital

Home Town: Pallet Town

Items: pokeball(5), change of clothes(4), water bottle(4), pokemon food bowl(3), pokemon food(1lbs), photo ID, laundry cord, rubber gloves

1.) Pikachu - Electric - Male - Lv7 - LightningRod - N/A - Tail Whip, Thundershock, Thunderbolt, Growl - Volt Tackle - First pokemon, highly affectionate

-ID Card Information-

Callarose Lyn

Age: 18

Sex: Female

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Blond

Height: 4'11

Weight: 175lbs

ID No: 0566798

Issued in Viridian City, Kanto


	5. Catching My First Pokémon!

"Hello." - Human Speech

'Chansey!' - Untranslated Pokémon Speech

 **"Oddish!"** \- Translated Pokémon Speech

 _'How are you?'_ \- Thoughts

 _ **"I'm perfectly fine."**_ \- Pokédex Speech

 _"That's wonderful to hear."_ \- Telepathy

_o0o_

I'd been here for about a week and a half and I was finally able to leave. I was very excited to start traveling, though I was wary as well. I knew so much about this world however, without the experience to back it up, that meant nothing. So it made sense that, despite the excitement to explore and learn even more, I was afraid of what might happen should something that I am unable to handle comes along.

But I'll have to go with the flow of whatever happens. For now, I have Ash with me, as we've decided to head through the forest together and see if we still wanted to travel together after.

_o0o_

We had waited an extra day before setting out and I had my first pokémon battle. It wasn't anything impressive but I did win. It was against a rookie trainer that had a pidgey, though it had been a relatively low level. While I hadn't the experience, against another rookie, the fight had been easy enough.

As of right now though, Ash and I were standing on the path leading into Viridian Forest. Pikachu and Squeaky were at our feet as we stared into the dark, foreboding forest, "Well, the forest won't explore itself!"

I gave Ash a sharp look before rolling my eyes and following him into the densely wooded area. The forest wasn't nearly as dark as I though it'd be, in fact it was pretty well lit from the sunlight streaming through the dark leaves.

It was beautiful too. The sunlight dappled the ground and shone through small gaps, making one feel almost as though they were underwater. The chirping of the resident pokémon set a relaxing mood, despite the fact that this forest was pretty dangerous as several beedrill made nests here.

Though with beedrill came weedle and, if I were lucky, I'd be able to catch one. From what I read during the time I was confined to a bed, when trained well, they made wonderfully loyal partners and I would really like that.

It wasn't long into the forest when, with a startled gasp, I tripped over something. Ash turned to me, looking to ask what had happened before he suddenly grinned. I glared from my place on the ground as I turned over and sat up. At my feet was a small, green, worm-like creature, no more than a foot in length.

Its big, golden eyes stared at me, seeming to sparkle as it made cooing sounds. For a moment, I was quiet, feeling something bubble in my chest before I was suddenly squeaking and squealing, "Oh my gosh it's so cute!"

I scooped up the little worm, ignoring Squeaky as he squeaked, sounding a bit jealous. That was when I heard Ash's pokédex for the first time.

 _ **Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. It is small and relatively weak, however they are easy to catch, even tempered, and grow quickly, making them a popular choice for a first pokémon.**_

 _ **This specimen is male, level 3, knows Tackle and String Shot, and has the ability Shield Dust.**_

I craned my head back to Ash, a thought crossing my mind, _"What if this was meant to be Ash's caterpie? Should I let him catch it?"_ I smiled at Ash, standing up, "Do you want it Ash? Caterpie sounds like a great first pokémon." Ash looked thoughful for a moment as he stared at the small creature.

It was currently seeming to enjoy being held as its head rested on my shoulder, "Why don't you catch it Lyn? It seems to like you." I felt nervous before sighing.

"I honestly wanted to catch a weedle here because I heard they were very loyal if raised well. Besides, the first gym here uses dual rock and ground type pokémon and, while I know it isn't the best match-up, a butterfree would have a better chance in battle over a pikachu."

Ash chewed his lip in thought before he took an empty ball from his bag and tapped the bug on its side. For a couple brief seconds, the ball's button flashed red before it clicked. I was worrying a bit much over Ash catching his pokémon, but I didn't want to know what'd happen if he was unable to catch them.

I watched as Ash shrunk the ball and clipped it at his waist before we continued walking. I'd have loved to catch caterpie. I had so many memories, playing the games as a kid and my first pokémon to level one hundred had been a butterfree. But that was just a game then, now it was reality.

_o0o_

I sighed under my breath, staring into the wooded area around us. So far, the only pokémon we'd seen had been Ash's caterpie. It was a little boring with how eventless the forest was. Though it was peaceful, I couldn't deny that, I wanted to at least see some pokémon around, even if it only ended up being a glimpse.

I sighed, _'Maybe I'll see one later.'_

_o0o_

It'd been about three hours since we entered the forest. It was rather hot out now, despite being in the forest's shade. We'd seen a few pokémon, however only one other had been caught by Ash, this being a large bird called pidgeotto.

I was about to give up catching a second pokémon anytime today when the bushes started rustling. My head shot up and I watched with sparkling eyes when a small, yellow colored creature stumbled from the bushes.

It was about a foot tall with a long, jagged tail that ended with a dent, long, black tipped ears and two thick, brown stripes on its back. It froze when it saw Ash and I before it crouched on all fours, its short fur puffing out slightly. This was a pikachu and a chance I wasn't going to give up.

"Squeaky, battle time!" The purple rodent ran the settled in front of me, ears twitched in excitement, "Let's get this fight started with Quick Attack!" A glow settled around Squeaky's body before he flickered from sight. Squeaky suddenly reappeared in front of the pikachu, throwing himself and it and throwing it back.

'PI! Pi-KA!' The pikachu's cheeks sparked before it hit Squeaky with a small, weak electrical spark that I assumed was thundershock, "Tail Whip! Knock it off balance." The pikachu shrank back but Squeaky was quick to lash his tail out and sweep it at the wild pokémon's feet, knocking it on its side.

I quickly dug through my bag and pulled out one of the empty pokéballs inside. I fumbled with it for a second before managing to make it grow in size. I held it in my right hand for a second before, in a quick movement, slinging it at the wild pikachu. It hit its side with an odd, soft, puffing sound before it snapped open and sucked the creature inside in a burst of red energy.

The ball hit the ground with a soft thunk before it started rocking and shaking almost violently, its button flashing red as loud, pinging sounds came from it. After what felt like hours to my quickly racing heart, the ball finally fell still, the ping ending suddenly as the button stopped flashing.

I was grinning widely as I scooped up my rattata and spun around with him held tightly against my chest, "We did it Squeaky! We caught our first pokémon! Yay!" I snatched the ball off the ground as Squeaky clambered to rest on my shoulder. I held it tightly, practically jittering in excitement.

For now, I didn't care if it was a pikachu, weedle, or if it had been a legendary, the thrill of having caught my first pokémon in real life was all I could think about. The heart stopping wait to see if it'd break from its ball, the sudden rush of joy when the capture was confirmed, and the awe of having its ball in my hands. This was a feeling I never wanted to forget, and I hoped I never would.

I laughed loudly and I danced around on the forest path, uncaring if Ash was laughing or not as I was far to happy to care. To think, this was only the beginning...

_o0o_

Name: Callarose 'Callera' Lyn

Age: 18

Sex: Female

Weight Carry Limit: 10lbs/60lbs.

Money: 100

Place of Birth: Unknown

Home Town: Unknown

Items: pokéball(2), change of clothes(2), water bottle(3), pokémon food bowl(2), pokémon food(1lbs), photo ID

1.) Squeaky(Rattata) - Normal - Male - Lv10 - Run Away - N/A - Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Bite, Focus Energy - Gift from Joy for protection while traveling

2.) Rosie(Pikachu) - Electric - Female - Lv5 - Static - N/A - Tail Whip, Growl, Thundershock - Tickle, Double Slap - Feisty

_o0o_

Name: Ashton 'Ash" Ketchum

Age: 10

Sex: Male

Money: 500

Place of Birth: Viridian City Emergency Hospital

Home Town: Pallet Town

Items: pokéball(3), change of clothes(4), water bottle(4), pokémon food bowl(3), pokémon food(1lbs), photo ID, laundry cord, rubber gloves

1.) Pikachu - Electric - Male - Lv12 - LightningRod - N/A - Tail Whip, Thundershock, Thunderbolt, Growl - Volt Tackle - First pokémon, highly affectionate

2.) Caterpie - Bug - Male - Lv3 - Shield Dust - N/A - Tackle, String Shot - Likes being rubbed behind the horn

3.) Pidgeotto - Normal/Flying - Male - Lv13 - Keen Eye - N/A - Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack - Came off as a narcissist when first met


End file.
